Basil Hawkins
|-|Basil= |-|Gōma no Sō= Summary Basil Hawkins is an infamous pirate known as the "Magician" and the captain of the Hawkins Pirates. He came from the Grand Line and is one of twelve pirates who are referred to as the "Worst Generation" (Formerly known as the "Eleven Supernovas"). His previous known bounty amounted to 249,000,000, but after the time skip it was raised to 320,000,000. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, likely 7-A Name: Basil Hawkins, epithet: "Magician" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 29 (Pre-Timekip) | 31 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Captain of the Hawkins Pirates, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Supernova, Fortune Teller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Fortune Teller and limited Fate Manipulation (With Cards, also capable of manipulating the actions of others), Straw Manipulation, Life Manipulation (He places life essences into his dolls), Attack Reflection (Can transfer damage from himself to other people via Voodoo Dolls), Rudimentary Observation Haki user, Transformation (via Goma no So), Summoning (can summon a Straw Man from his sword), Possibly Statistics Amplification (His cards can grant unimaginable powers) Attack Potency: Varies (His manipulation of fate dictates how strong or weak he's against an opponent), likely Mountain level (Kept up with Trafalgar Law, being able to casually stop his sword blows. Harmed Zoro with one of his attacks) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Law and Zoro. Reacted to a kick from Kizaru) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Stopped a lizard thrown by Luffy with his sword) Striking Strength: Varies, likely Mountain Class Durability: Unknown, likely Mountain level (His ability to transfer damage makes it hard to hurt him) Stamina: High Range: Several dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Set of cards, Straw Sword Intelligence: Experienced and battle hardened pirate and fighter Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Voodoo doll supply is limited to ten dolls. Any damage done to the Straw Man figure from the sword is transferred to Hawkins himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busoshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haoshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Hawkins is not one of these people. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' Hawkins used this power in Wano when he collided with Trafalgar Law. He used the power to identify Law's strength level even with the latter being disguised. Cards: Hawkins has the ability to draw cards, affecting the outcome of an event or fight. These cards increase in risk or success depending on what Hawkins drew before. If he makes a bad draw, his next card will be successful on his part. *'The Fool': Causes internal discord for the opponent's side. **'Reversed:' Causes internal discord for the user's side. Hawkins has caused his allies to attack each other with this card. *'The Hierophant': This is a support card. Hawkins causes his opponent to receive support from an outside source, an example being a mistress that was saved by Zoro, aiding them in their escape from Hawkins. **'Reversed': Noted as causing retribution. This ability seemingly allows Hawkins to land an attack on his opponent. Ware-Ware no mi (Straw-Straw Fruit): Basil Hawkins has the ability to manipulate and generate straws from his body. He can create straw dolls to fight for him, seemingly create dolls that are linked to individuals that can divert damage inflicted onto him towards those selected individuals. *'Life Minus': Hawkins can carry up to 10 dolls, each linked to a single living subordinate. Damage that is inflicted onto him is removed from his body, and immediately applied to whoever is linked to one of his 10 dolls. With this power, he can effectively negate any attack on his body as long as he has dolls. He can negate death, so long as he possesses these dolls. **With this power, he can summon a Straw effigy linked to the lives of his subordinates, and himself. * Goma no So (降魔の相, Gōma no Sō, literally meaning "Devil Conquering Phase"): Hawkins transforms into a giant scarecrow-like entity. He also resembles a voodoo doll seemingly made from straw, with metal nails functioning as claws/fingernails. According to Kizaru, his Devil Fruit is not a Logia, so he is still as vulnerable to damage as he is in human form, just with greater offensive capabilities. This was first seen used in the battle against Admiral Kizaru. This is called Demon Face in the Viz Manga and Funimation dub and Demon Conquering Phase in the Funimation subs. *'Warabide Sword': By channeling his Devil Fruit powers through his sword, Hawkins can morph the shape of its blade, making it resemble a whip made of straw, but retaining enough sharpness to pierce other beings. **'Straw Man': Hawkins makes a large amount of straw from his sword to create a figure that he is able to control remotely. The Straw Man is able to use nails as projectile he shoots from his mouth. The Straw Man seems to be connected to Hawkins' life essence since if it's attacked the damage will reflect to Hawkins' body unless he has a doll to avoid it. File:Straw_Man.png File:Straw_Man_power.png Note: This profile covers only the feats done until the Wano arc, skipping the Pre-Timeskip events due to the lack of feats Hawkins had at the time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Organic Users Category:One Piece Category:Pirates Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Captains Category:Sailors Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Voodoo Users